Any Given Sunday
by elektralyte
Summary: COMPLETE: Does Team Yamcha win the game? Or was Bulma right about Yamcha after all? OMG, I finally finished it! After all these years. Minor edits to Chapters 1-3 plus Chapters 4 and 5 added.
1. Chapter 1

**Any Given Sunday--Chapter 1**

By Elektralyte

_**Disclaimer:**__ I write for fun, not profit and Dragonball/Z/Gt is owned by Funimation and others. It is not owned by me._

_**Rating:**__ T/PG-13_

_**Summary**__: It's about a reunion, a bet, a game of touch football and maybe a few still sore issues that finally get resolved. At least that's what happens when a certain pro baseball player faces off with his genius ex-girlfriend._

_**Warning:**__ Mentions of alcohol consumption, language._

* * *

It was a beautiful fall day. The weather was warm, but not unbearable and the air was sweet. Although it was noon the sun sat low in the sky, ready to to begin its descent into dusk. On days like this Yamcha would give into a feeling of melancholy, almost verging on heartache. He never understood why he felt this way; perhaps he was just getting old.

A pair of supple, slightly tanned legs parked themselves next to Yamcha's personal space. He casually set aside his beer, tilted his head up and squinted at the invader.

"Hey there Slugger," she said with a wink. She crouched down on the balls of her feet and asked, "Whatcha doing here all by your lonesome?"

Yamcha peered at the blue-haired beauty for a moment, and then gave a shrug. He took the martini glass she was holding and patted the ground next to him. She sat down in that spot and waited for his explanation. Before he responded he took a sip of her drink.

'Gah!' he spat. The rim of the glass was coated with sugar. "Eww, Sidecar?"

"Sorry," Bulma apologized sarcastically. "Next time ask before stealing my drink."

He passed the offensive beverage back to her. The pair was soon enveloped by an uncomfortable silence. They watched the kids play ki-tag while the Saiyans ate themselves silly.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, Bulma. What's the matter, no one paying enough attention to you?"

Bulma hissed in exasperation. "You are such an ass Yamcha!" She stood up to leave.

"And you have such a beautiful ass, Bulma."

The god-awful drink and the glass flew into Yamcha's face. "Ouch!" He complained. The action didn't go unnoticed.

_Great!_ Thought Yamcha as he saw Vegeta scowling at him.

He carefully wiped the sticky beverage off his face and made his way to the picnic table. While he fixed himself a pre-dinner snack Yamcha mused about his and Bulma's friendship. In truth, the two of them got along quite well and they still kept in touch after all these years. But occasionally, they had moments like this when they didn't like each other.

This normally happened when Vegeta was around. After almost 10 years, he still didn't like the guy. Vegeta even proved himself to be one of the good guys and a family man, but Yamcha would never get over the fact that the prince once killed him and stole his girlfriend right out from under him. Go figure.

_I really need to get over it, _he sighed. _Everyone else has._

"Hey Yamcha, I hear you're thinking of taking a coaching position for the Taitans?" Tien's voice broke into Yamcha's thoughts.

"Huh? Where'd you hear that?"

"I think I read it in the paper or something. I dunno." Tien answered while foraging for table treats.

"Yamcha wouldn't be interested in that. He's barely interested in baseball. He's only playing for the money." Bulma interjected. It seemed she was still ticked off at him.

"What makes you think that?" He was slightly annoyed with how she inserted herself into the conversation.

"I don't know, maybe all the times you complained about having to go to practice instead of training?"

"Hey, coaching is a different thing. I could do it if I wanted to . . ."

"Yeah, right!" She shot back. The volume of both their voices were increasing bit by bit. People were starting to look their way in vague interest.

"Coaching requires decisiveness. It requires directness and initiative. Not to mention intelligence, you know, things you lack."

Vegeta began making his way to the table. He did not like the sound of the argument and was going to put an end to it.

"Actually Bulma, I _am_ considering a coaching offer. Some people think I'm capable of doing a good job."

"Oh yeah? I bet I could do a better job than you."

"What? You wouldn't know the first thing about sports! Or exercising for that matter. You cry if you have to run to the phone!"

That got a chuckle out of everyone, even Vegeta, though he immediately went back to scowling.

"How about a game then? You and me pick teams and battle it out now," Bulma challenged.

"We don't have any bats or balls, how can we play?"

Bulma looked around and spotted Goten and Trunks playing with a football. "Okay, we'll play football. Whatever team scores the most points before Chichi finishes barbequing wins!"

Yamcha was skeptical of the idea. "Do you know anything about football?"

"Sure, I watch it all the time on TV. Time to choose teams."

Bulma quickly stood up on one of the picnic tables and announced. "Okay everybody. Yamcha and I have a little challenge, we're going to see who can be the best coach. All those who want to play a friendly game of football, come up here."

Goten and Trunks jogged over. Goku shrugged and came up followed by Gohan. Krillin, who was somewhat curious, also walked up. Bulma glared at Vegeta and mouthed the word "couch". Vegeta grumbled and joined the rest of them.

"Come on Piccolo, it'll be fun!" Gohan pleaded with him slightly. Piccolo rolled his eyes and joined the group too.

Videl noticed that there were no girls so she stepped up. Krillin cajoled Eighteen and she grudgingly agreed.

"Let's flip to see who goes first. Heads or tails?" asked Yamcha, showing Bulma a coin.

"Heads!" The coin was tossed and the two moved in to see how it landed.

"Heads it is. Your call Bulma."

"I call Goku and Gohan!" She began.

"What? Why two?"

"Because, you can be a player coach. I can't. I might get hurt." At that, everyone face vaulted.

"Fine. I pick . . .Vegeta." Vegeta was not thrilled. Not only did his own wife not pick him, but he also had to play on the weakling's team.

"Eighteen!"

'Damn!' He swore. 'She's getting all the good players!' "Piccolo!"

"Krillin," she announced smugly.

"Videl."

"Trunks." Trunks did a little dance. Vegeta took note of this minor betrayal.

"Goten."

"Aw. Why do I have to be on the loser's team?" He whined.

"Wait a minute!" Gohan shouted.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. "You can't play Videl, you injured your wrist, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! Um, sorry guys." She held up her wrist to show that it was bandaged.

"Ahg! Okay Bulma, I get one of your players and I want Gohan."

"No way! The Son's are a set." She insisted.

"WHAT? Says who?"

"I do, pick someone else."

"You can't do that . . ." No way was he going to let her get away with this.

They bickered back and forth until they decided to play "Rock, Paper, Scissors". Yamcha ended up with Eighteen, but somehow Bulma finagled a way to include Tien in her lineup.

Pissed off and tired of screwing around Yamcha gave into her demands. The two agreed to just play backyard style except that tackling was allowed. Also no one could use their 'special' ki abilities and anyone caught using them would be ejected from the game. Oolong and Roshi agreed to ref, and Puar agreed to be the scoreboard.

"Oh, and Yamcha?" Bulma called out mockingly. "When I win, you're gonna kiss my ass."

"I guess it's a good thing _I'm_ going to win then. Come guys, huddle."

Coach Yamcha surveyed his team. _Let's see, Vegeta, Piccolo, Eighteen, Goten and me._

He became alarmed at the number of ex-villains on his team, himself included. Two thoughts occurred to him as impending doom settled on his heart. The first one was, _bad guys never beat Goku._

The second, after noticing the outright disinterest of his teammates was, _Man am I gonna hate kissing Bulma's ass._

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Any Given Sunday--Chapter 2**

By Elektralyte

_**Disclaimer:**__ I write for fun, not profit and Dragonball/Z/Gt is owned by Funimation and others. It is not owned by me._

_**Rating:**__ T/PG-13_

_**Summary**__: Can an ex-demon, a once evil android, a former alien prince, and a small boy overcome the combined might of the Z-senshi in a "friendly" game of backyard football? Probably not. But coach Yamcha is giving it the old college try..._

_**Warning:**__ Mentions of alcohol consumption, language and cartoonish violence._

* * *

The game so far was a total massacre.

Piccolo stood around doing nothing except occasionally meditating. Eighteen didn't know the rules and didn't really care to learn. She too, did nothing. Vegeta was only interested in committing random acts of violence, mostly aimed at Goku. Occasionally, the bored Saiyan would attack his own teammates; mostly, but not limited to Yamcha.

Goten was the only one on the team that actually gave a damn, and he was starting to lose heart.

The score was 0-18.

Every time Bulma's team scored, she would perform some insane, awkward victory shuffle. It was like watching spaghetti strands attack Jello--a loose, wiggly mess. She punctuated this point by stabbing the air with 'V' fingers.

As Goten once again became the victim of a Z-senshi dog pile, Yamcha spied Bulma making kissy faces at him while pointing to her wiggling bottom. It would have been a fetching display if not for the implied meaning of the gesture.

At that point, the game took on a surreal aspect. Yamcha became aware of an angry Chichi marching up to him.

"Um, hi Chichi, what's up?"

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up! My little boy is about to lose, that's what's up!" She ground out through clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about? Gohan's team is beating the crap outta us!"

"Not him you idiot--him!" She exclaimed pointing at the small, dejected Saiyan.

Goten at that moment was sitting on the ground watching his brother and father celebrating another touchdown. Absurdly enough, the scoreboard was making a frowny face as it read 0-24. Yamcha wished for sanity's sake that Puar would act more like a normal scoreboard.

"Listen mister," she continued ranting, "If my son doesn't win this game, kissing that blue-haired, poor excuse of a dancer's butt is going to be the least of your worries!"

"Look, Chichi, I'm doing everything I can, but as you can see I don't have much to work with..." He pointed his chin towards his apathetic teammates.

"Much to work with? Your team is made up of three of the most dangerous ex-villains on the planet plus a ten year old who's one of its five strongest beings and you have nothing to work with?" Chichi stared at him with incredulity.

_Maybe Bulma was right, _Yamcha thought to himself shamefully. _I don't have what it takes to be a coach._

With a sigh he tried to explain. "I'm out of ideas, Chi..."

"KAMI ON A POGO STICK!" She swore loudly. "Must I do everything for you? You have a team of egotistical, 'reformed' megalomaniacs. Surely you can find something for them to rally around...COACH," she spat out, as she broadly pointed in the direction of her husband.

His eyes followed the pointy finger. Bulma was leading her somewhat inebriated teammates in a sloppy version of the 'Electric Slide'. Yamcha stared at Goku with dawning comprehension.

Did Chichi want him to do what he thought she wanted him to do?

"Chichi, surely you don't want me to..."

"Yamcha." She interrupted, "I want you to beat that woman's team by any...means...necessary." With that she turned on her heels and marched back to the barbecue pit.

"Hey Slugger!" Bulma sang out while collecting celebratory Kirin bottles from her teammates. "We playing or what?"

"We're playing!" Yamcha shouted as he tried vainly to get his team to line up for the next play.

With a sigh he got into quarterback position as Goten readied to hike the ball. Only Vegeta got in the lineup so he could cheerfully block, then pummel the now drunken Goku. Eighteen was examining her fingernails and Piccolo was meditating once again.

"Hut!" Yamcha called out as Goten hiked the ball to him. He heard Trunks count, "One million zenni, two million zenni, three...!"

"Oof!"

Yamcha lay on his back trying to remember how to breath and supremely pissed off about not getting his three seconds to throw. When he got up he furiously searched for the refs. Roshi was drunkenly passed out on the sidelines.

He spotted Oolong down field and called out, "You can start officiating any time now!"

Oolong gave a casual shrug. Yamcha spied Chichi threateningly waving a spatula at him. He swore loudly and called his team for a huddle. When only Goten came he walked over to Eighteen and called the huddle again. Vegeta took his time and Piccolo lazily floated over still in the "Lotus" position.

Bulma's team surrounded Goku cheering and high-fiving. "Look at them. Look at him," Yamcha demanded in frustration. "He's so smug. So superior." He pointed at the crazy-haired Saiyan.

"That 3rd class excuse for a fighter is superior to no one," stated the 'Mighty' Prince of Saiyans.

"Well that 3rd class excuse is kicking our 'superior' asses and is about to win!"

"Hey, let 'em. The sooner they win, the sooner this stupid game is over." Eighteen remarked with a yawn.

"Eighteen, do you really want them to win? I mean come on, wouldn't you losers like to beat Goku at something for once? I know we have that in common."

While Piccolo ignored him, Vegeta, more than a little miffed shouted, "I don't need to beat that fool at anything! And you and I have nothing in common weakling!"

"Sure we do. In fact, I can name at least two things that everyone here has in common."

Piccolo perked up a little. "Really? What?"

"Okay kids, raise your hand if you _haven't_ tried this in this order; Kill Goku, Rule the World."

Goten raised his hand immediately. Yamcha sweat dropped.

"Ah, Goten? Why don't you get us some Gatorade? We're getting awfully thirsty here."

"Okay!" He cheerfully trotted off to retrieve beverages.

"As I was saying, 'Kill Goku, Rule the World.'"

Yamcha waited in suspense as he let that little tidbit sink in. _Come on, _he pleaded mentally. _Take the bait._

"Actually, I just wanted to destroy all humans. After killing Goku of course." Eighteen supplied.

"Me too," Piccolo interjected. "But I especially wanted to kill Goku." Again, Yamcha sweat dropped.

"Heh, so did I. Right after I killed Frieza. I was going to become immortal and rule the Universe." Vegeta reminisced.

"Say Yamcha, you actually wanted to kill Goku and rule the world too?" Asked a slightly impressed Eighteen.

"Well, it was more like kill Goku, steal his Dragon balls, but I'm sure I would have got around to world domination eventually."

"You know," wondered Piccolo with a strange glint in his eyes, "killing Goku and ruling the world is out of the question now that I'm one of Earth's guardians. But it would be nice to beat him at something."

"I suppose a defeat is a defeat..."

"I could make Krillin take me shopping..."

"You're not going to hurt my daddy are you?" Asked a wide-eyed, juice-ladened Saiyan.

'YESSS!' Part of Yamcha was happy to see people coming around to his way of thinking. Another part of him though, worried about appealing to his player's deadlier nature. At least he did until Bulma's players chose that moment to drop their trousers and moon his team.

And, by the varying degrees of disgust and outrage on his teammates faces Yamcha knew they were with him now. The shiny, un-tanned buttocks of Bulma's players were all he needed to seal the deal.

_Oh, it's on,_ he thought to himself.

"Come on guys," he prodded. "Whaddaya say? Just this once, let's work together? We can beat them!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Questioned a skeptical Vegeta.

The wily Desert Bandit simply stated, "By any means necessary."

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Any Given Sunday--Chapter 3**

By Elektralyte

_**Disclaimer:**__ I write for fun, not profit and Dragonball/Z/Gt is owned by Funimation and others. It is not owned by me._

_**Rating:**__ T/PG-13_

_**Summary: **__Team Yamcha gets help from an unexpected source. But will it be enough to help them overcome a disasterous early rout by Bulma's team? Like the man says, play ball!_

_**Warning:**__ Mentions of alcohol consumption, language and cartoonish violence_

* * *

For the first time that day, Yamcha's line-up came out as a team. No one except Chichi noticed. Each player wore identical expressions of determination as they got into position. Bulma's team wore identical expressions of being wasted.

Goten hiked the ball to Yamcha. This time, his team actually blocked Bulma's line-up as Goten managed to break away from Trunks. Yamcha took his time as he waited for the little Saiyan to go long. His pass was a thing of beauty and for the first time that day Team Yamcha scored the touch down.

Bulma's team was silent and confused.

The scoreboard had a smiley face as Puar was finally able to add points to his best friend's side of the board. It now read 6-24.

_For once, _thought Yamcha, _things are looking up._

He briefly considered doing his own little victory dance but thought better of it. They still had a ways to go and Chichi was doing her best to stretch out cooking.

"Okay team, time for defense. Vegeta, you take Goku, Piccolo takes Gohan, Eighteen gets Krillin, Goten…Trunks, and I'll guard Tien. People, we need a turnover. I don't think I need to remind you how far behind we are."

"We know what to do human," growled Vegeta.

"Okay, BREAK!"

The teams lined up again. Tien was the quarterback and called out the play. When the ball was hiked to him he swayed a bit, then passed sloppily to Trunks. Piccolo, who had easily blocked Gohan, intercepted the bad pass.

"Um, hey guys, I think someone better stop Piccolo..." said Trunks.

When he saw that none of his teammates were sober enough to pay attention, Trunks took it upon him self to go after the green demon. Unfortunately for him, Vegeta halted his pursuit by grabbing him by the scruff and hauling him up to his face.

"Seems you may have picked the wrong team to play for son."

"Win or lose I still won't have to sleep on the couch," the purple-haired Saiyan mocked.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "We'll see son. We'll see."

At that moment, Oolong called touch down.

Trunks looked away from his father and saw that it was true. His face went gray.

"You will lose boy, I guarantee it." Vegeta dropped his son to the ground and stalked over to his teammates. The score is now 12-24.

Bulma's team was unable to score when it was their turn and were badly shaken by this fact. When they had to turn the ball over to Yamcha's team, they finally sobered up.

Another first down for Yamcha's team came and went. They were unable to capitalize with having control of the ball. Their second play was no better. The two teams were starting to get rough even before the ball was hiked. On the third play Gohan sacked Yamcha and knocked the wind out of him. Piccolo shrugged apologetically for letting him through and Yamcha called for a time-out.

"Okay kids. It looks like we finally caught their attention."

Yamcha cast a glance over his shoulder and could see Bulma yelling and wind milling her arms at her team.

"I think we're going to have to use a little ingenuity. You up for it Eighteen?"

The blonde android lifted her eyebrow and gave a slight nod. Yamcha explained what he wanted done. Eighteen shrugged and the team lined up again.

Bulma's team was a little confused at the change in line-up. Eighteen had changed places with Piccolo and was now in front of Gohan.

"Hut one, hut two, HIKE!"

All linemen blocked except Eighteen. She instead stood straight up, grabbed her t-shirt at the hemline and lifted it to reveal the world's most inhumanly perfect set of perky...

"GOHAN!" Videl screamed in outrage.

Gohan was too busy lying on the ground clutching his bleeding nose to hear. In fact, all of Bulma's players were clutching their noses and getting an eyeful of what was once exclusively Krillin's business. And while the small human, who was on the verge of going ballistic, was trying to decide which teammate to eviscerate first, Yamcha's team scored another touchdown. They had been prepped by their coach early and only took a small peak for themselves before continuing the play.

The score now was 18-24.

The next few minutes of football were extremely rough. While Bulma's team wasn't able to score, neither was Yamcha's. Tempers were beginning to flare.

That was when Chichi handed Yamcha ammunition.

Yamcha called his team to huddle. They had the ball and Yamcha meant to make the most of it.

"I think we need to try a quarterback sneak..."

"YAMCHA!"

"Uh, yes Chichi?" Yamcha wondered how she came to be in their huddle.

"I think you need to try a quarterback _snack_."

She handed him a brown paper bundle that was roughly the size of a football. Its delicious smell indicated what was inside the package.

A ridiculously large smile crossed his face. "Thanks Chi…hey, where'd she go?"

Everyone shrugged.

"All right people, here's what we're going to do..."

After the huddle broke the teams lined up again. Yamcha passed the 'ball' badly and watched as Tien intercepted it. A strange thing happened then. The triclops found himself surrounded by three salivating Saiyans and was very unnerved by the hungry look in their eyes.

"Uh...what's up guys?"

Poor Tien never knew what hit him. The 'ball' that he intercepted was actually a sandwich. Yamcha had pulled a switcheroo. While Tien was being trampled on by his own ravenous teammates, Yamcha passed the real ball to Vegeta who made a nice touchdown.

They were now tied at 24-24. Chichi, who had done all she could to prolong the game yelled, "TIME TO EAT! DINNER'S READY!"

"Thank Kami! Come on guys, let's go eat." Bulma ordered. Her team began to follow her off the field.

Yamcha was stunned. "NOBODY MOVES AN INCH!"

Everyone stopped in his or her tracks. They watched as Yamcha ran over to Chichi and had a very animated discussion with her.

"What do you mean dinner's ready? The game is still tied. I thought you wanted Goten to win?"

"This way is better." She answered.

"Better? How? Nobody won, it's a tie for Kami's sake! How is that better?"

Chichi let out an exasperated sigh. "Look genius. Nobody won, but nobody lost either. My youngest doesn't have to feel bad about losing to his dad and brother and vice versa. It works out for everyone one."

"It doesn't work for me."

"So what? Besides you weren't going to beat my husband any way. He never loses to bad guys."

"Maybe not Chichi, but we're _ex-bad guys_ and there's a first time of for everything."

He stomped back to Bulma and argued. "This game isn't over!"

"I'm afraid so. That's what we agreed on Slugger."

"What, you want to leave it at a tie?"

"What we want to do is eat, and you're keeping us from dinner, Yamcha."

Yamcha looked at his teammates. They all had unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Do you guys want to eat too? What about you Goten. Are you tired of playing?"

Goten thought about it before answering, "I thought we were going to win. I want to keep playing."

Yamcha looked at the others and asked, "What about the rest of you?"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and answered, "You're the coach; we follow your lead."

A sly grin played out on Yamcha's face.

"Okay then. Let's play football."

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**Any Given Sunday--Chapter 4**

By Elektralyte

_**Disclaimer:**__ I write for fun, not profit and Dragonball/Z/Gt is owned by Funimation and others. It is not owned by me._

_**Rating:**__ T/PG-13_

_**Summary**__: It's Sudden death and things are about to get ugly..._

_**Warning:**__ Mentions of alcohol consumption, language and cartoonish violence_

* * *

Everyone lined up hopefully for the last time because the next touch down would be the winning point. Once again, Bulma's team won the coin toss and Team Yamcha was going to have to create a turnover.

This time Gohan was quarterback and he called out, "hut one, hut two, HIKE!"

Gohan spotted an open Tien and passed, but Piccolo was ready for it. He slammed into Tien causing the tryclops to fumble. The ball was in play!

Everyone ran for it but the one closest was Goten. He was just about to grab it when from out of nowhere came a ki blast. Dirt sprayed everywhere and the ball was knock out of Goten's reach.

To this day, no one knows for sure who fired the first shot, but Trunks had a suspiciously guilty look on his face. From that point it became a free for all and all pretense of not using "special abilities" were thrown out the window.

After much scrambling Goten managed to get his hands on the ball. And bless his little Saiyan heart for sticking to the rules and playing without ki.

"ACK! Goten for Kami's sake, fly!" Yamcha screamed.

A quick glance around the field revealed how dire the situation had become. Tien, Gohan, Trunks and Krillin were heading down field after Goten. Vegeta and Goku had teleported away, presumably to spar and where the hell was the rest of Yamcha's lineup?

Piccolo planted himself in front of Tien. Tien growled, and then suddenly there were three more replicas of him. Piccolo, for his part, looked unconcerned.

_This ought to be fun, _he thought before he smirked and cracked his knuckles.

In another part of the field Eighteen called out to Krillin. He reluctantly waited for his wife to fly over.

"Where do you think you're going mister?"

"To play the game of course," he replied testily.

"I can't let you get passed me," she responded.

"I see. But you can let everyone see your goodies. Thanks baby."

Eighteen hated seeing her man pout, even though it made him look adorable.

"I'm sorry for that hon. Yamcha made me do it," she explained.

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of him, right now!"

"Oops!" Thought the android.

As amusing as that could be, Eighteen really didn't want to see her team mate beaten up. At least until after the game was finished.

"You know what dear? Why don't we leave this stupid game; it's getting boring. You can take me and Marron shopping. Won't that be fun?" She gave him her sexiest, come hither smile.

It never failed.

"Um, o-kay," Krillin stammered in a daze.

Somewhere in the background you could hear a cat meow and the crack of a whip. That was Puar, mocking the ex-monk.

Krillin waved good bye to a screeching Bulma and left with his wife and child. It wasn't until he was half way to the mall that he realized that, _oh crap_, he was going shopping again. Krillin hated shopping and this day was really starting to suck.

"Kami damn that Yamcha!" He fumed. "This is all his fault. I'm going to have to find him later and beat the crap out of him, and that little cat fiend too..."

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corps...

...Yamcha was trying to shake off the feeling that someone had walked over his grave. He refocused his attention back to the game and saw that Gohan and Trunks were still in hot pursuit of the little demi-Saiyan.

Yamcha concentrated and formed a Spirit Ball.

Cocking his hand back in a pitching position he yelled out as loud as he could, "HEY GOHAN! SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

He threw the spirit ball for all he was worth and nailed the teen in the head. It didn't affect him in any way, except to piss him off.

"Uh, uh-oh!" Yamcha exclaimed before back-peddling.

When Gohan took off Yamcha pivoted and tried to take off as well but he was a bit too slow. Gohan tackled the human and proceeded to beat the tar out of him.

Bulma's face became in interesting shade of red as she watched chunks of her sizable backyard fly into the air.

_Yamcha must pay for this,_ she decided.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the ex-bandit take a Saiyan-sized pounding. Seeing this made her feel slightly better, as if she was the one doing the hitting.

_Why should Gohan have all the fun?_ She marched right over and gestured to Gohan to switch places. He was confused but complied anyway.

Bulma cocked her fist back and POW! "That's for this stupid bet and this stupid game,"

POW! "That's for my lawn!"

POW! "That's for all the dates you missed or were late for!"

POW! "That one's for the lawn!"

"You already said that...do you think you could stop hitting me now?" Yamcha pleaded. It didn't really hurt because Bulma wasn't very strong, but it was kind of humiliating.

Bulma looked like she was about to stop, but then changed her mind.

POW! "That one's for dumping me ten years ago!" She shook off the pain in her knuckles.

Yamcha lay there for a moment before pointing out, "um, you dumped me remember? To be with the Saiyan?"

Bulma's mouth formed a small "O", as if realizing something for the very first time. She covered her mouth to silence a gasp.

She looked down at her ex with a small, sad smile and said "sorry Slugger," before getting up.

_Huh. That was weird,_ Yamcha thought.

"It's okay," he replied, but to what he hadn't a clue.

He thought Bulma would offer him a hand, but instead she turned and walked away. Yamcha had to struggle to get up but some how managed.

"I wonder how we're doing?' He said aloud.

"I don't know how your team is doing, but I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Aw crap! Gohan..."

* * *

If Yamcha weren't preoccupied with trying to save his own butt he would have seen that only Goten and Trunks were still playing. Goten was still refusing to use his ki-powered abilities and Trunks was just being a total ass about things.

"It's a good thing you're only half human 'cause dude, you're sloooow!" Trunks mocked.

Every time Goten tried to pass the purple-haired Saiyan Trunks would float in his way.

"Why don't you just power up?" Trunks called out again.

"Because it's cheating!" Goten cried out.

He tried to get around his friend but once again he was blocked. Frustration was getting the better of Goten and his eyes began to flicker between brown and blue.

Trunks was now taunting him. "Everybody started using their techniques a long time ago _dumbass_, why not use yours? Oh yeah, because you know I'd still beat you!"

Goten growled before charging. Trunks held him in place with one hand and exclaimed, "I always win dude, get ready for _total ownage_!"

That was all he could take! Goten let out a scream and transformed into a Super-Saiyan. He knocked the other kid down so hard that it made a Trunks-shaped impression in the earth.

"Helllp...." a small voice cried out from deep in the hole.

Goten paid no heed. He was a Super-Saiyan missile targeting the end-zone and he would not be stopped! Not that there was anyone to stop him with Trunks now out of the game.

Goten flew down the field leaving a trail of smoke and flames. As he passed the endzone he spiked the ball so hard that the ground exploded on impact kicking up dust and dirt clods everywhere.

The shock wave knocked the little Saiyan to the ground and caught all the remaining spectator's and player's attention.

Roshi and Oolong, slightly sobered up, jogged over to what once was an endzone but was now a crater. The two of them carefully peered over the edge and took a look. At the bottom of the crater, as far as they could tell, was the exploded fragments of the football.

Oolong gave Roshi a shrugged. The old man turned to face the crowd, raised his arms high and shouted, "iiiiiiiiiit's good!"

Shocked silence blanketed the field while everyone tried to process exactly _what the hell_ just happened.

"YEEEEEAAAH!" Came a high pitched squeal of joy from the distance.

Chichi was running across the yard to get to her son. At the same time Gohan shoved Yamcha to the ground and joined his mother to congratulate Goten.

_Is everyone related to Goku psychotic?_ Yamcha wondered while lying in the dirt.

He pushed himself up and watched the victory celebration. The crowd was tossing the happy little Saiyan in the air. Even members of the other team were there. Behind him he heard a popping noise. Yamcha turned around in time to see Vegeta and Goku return.

Vegeta had the younger Saiyan in a head-lock and was punching him in the face when he demanded, "what's going on human?"

"We won."

"Oh. Good job weakling!" Vegeta smirked before punching Goku one more time.

"Yeah, good job Yamcha!" Goku mumbled through a swollen mouth. "Who made the touchdown?"

"Goten did! It was pretty awesome!"

"Goten? Oh wow! Hey Vegeta, would you mind letting me go? I want to see my kid..."

"Do you wish to concede, Kakarot?"

Goku actually thought about for a second, then replied, "sure, you win. Do you mind?"

Vegeta snorted roughly, then released the other Saiyan. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched Goku fly off to greet his youngest son. Yamcha joined Vegeta and they watched the celebration together in silence.

"Saiyans are nuts."

The words hung in the air awkwardly. Yamcha stared at Vegeta in disbelief.

"Yes, human, I did, indeed say that Saiyans are nuts. Look around you." He waved his arms expansively at the scene before them to prove his point.

Yamcha surveyed the damage done by the football game. The Saiyans didn't cause all this destruction alone; humans were involved too. He wasn't about to correct Vegeta though.

"The woman is going to be angry with this," he continued as he kicked a clod of dirt. "I told her not to invite so many warriors to the same party."

Yamcha gave a grunt. "Bulma doesn't listen to anyone."

Both the former Prince and the Thief smiled for a second. Vegeta clapped Yamcha on the back hard.

"True, true. You're all right human." Then he wandered off to do Kami-knows-what.

"Thanks, I guess..."

Yamcha let out a pained wheezed as he tried to rubbed his aching shoulder. He looked over to where Goten and the others were.

_That's one happy little kid_, he decided.

Yamcha smiled again and pondered the sweetness of victory.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

**Any Given Sunday--Chapter 5**

By Elektralyte

_**Disclaimer:**__ I write for fun, not profit and Dragonball/Z/Gt is owned by Funimation and others. It is not owned by me._

_**Rating:**__ T/PG-13_

_**Summary**__: It's time for the post game wrap up!_

_**Warning:**__ Bad language and cartoonish violence. Also, there's a __**metric ass-load**__ of fluff towards the end. If fluffy bothers you, you might want to check out after Vegeta's and Trunks' little "chat". Otherwise, knock yourselves out!_

* * *

There was nothing but clear, blue sky above him, occasionally interrupted by a fluffy cloud.

_That one looks like a duck,_ he decided as he lie in the cool, dark earth.

The sound of crunchy footsteps interrupted his reveries. A pineapple-shaped shadow fell over him, and the backlighting from the sun caused him to squint. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted and he recognized the shape.

"Dude, are you okay? You're not hurt or anything?" The shape asked.

"Yes Goten, I'm fine. Everything's fine," Trunks replied impatiently.

Goten shifted uncertainly before pointing out, "You've been here for a long time. Um, you're not mad at me, are you?"

Trunks let out a sigh before replying, "No Goten, I'm not. You did great."

"So, ah, no hard feeling then?"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "No, it's all good."

"Cool!" He answered with relief. "My mom says there's plenty of food left, want to come?"

"No," Trunks answered, somewhat emphatically. "You go ahead, I want to lie here for a few more minutes."

"Oh. Okay then." Goten walked away leaving Trunks alone at last.

Once again Trunks contemplated the sky above before hearing the return of footsteps.

_What now?_ He wondered.

"Hey Trunks!"

"Yes Goten?"

"TOTAL OWNAGE!" He shouted. Then he pistol pointed at Trunks with both hands before gleefully scampering off.

"Nice," Trunks muttered.

If only that were the last of it. Unfortunately, another set of footsteps, this time heavier made their way towards him. Before he knew it another shadow, flame shape appeared above him.

"Hi dad," he greeted.

"Brat."

Vegeta stared down at his unfortunate prodigy. "Saiyans don't lie in dirt holes, brat. Not unless they're dead. Are you dead?"

Trunks did his best to shake his head 'no'.

"Then get up!" His father ordered.

"I can't...I'm stuck," he admitted.

"Oh for the love of...!" Vegeta bent down, grabbed Trunks by his shirt and hauled him up from the hole. He set the boy on the ground, none too gently.

"You are a pox on the House of Vegeta, do you know this?" He sneered.

Trunks shrugged. The former Saiyan prince crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed in exasperation.

"I was going to punish you, kid, but I'm feeling generous today. Run along and contemplate your defeat." He turned his head, dramatically dismissing his son.

"That's it? That's all you're going to do to me?" The little Saiyan snorted before adding, "you're in a good mood."

"Of course I'm in a good mood! I have defeated that fool Kakarot; but more importantly, I have defeated your mother."

"Huh," Trunks replied. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

Vegeta swung his laser gaze back at his son. Trunks panicked, wondering if he pushed things to far. The older Saiyan's eyes narrowed, the left one twitching sporadically. His lip curled into a sneer. A small drop of sweat rolled down Trunks face. Vegeta saw this and his sneer turned into a smirk.

"Like I said, I'm in a good mood. Let's get some food, brat."

Trunks wisely kept his mouth shut and followed his father to the picnic table.

* * *

Yamcha and Bulma stared across the field at each other. Bulma closed the gap and stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Whadda you know? 'Evil' has finally triumphed over 'Good'." She flicked a blue fringe off of her face and sighed.

Yamcha let out a snort. "For the love of Kami Bulma! Make that 'Ex-Evil' okay. Most of us haven't been bad guys for years, decades even."

"And by the way," he added for good measure. "'Good' might have won this if they hadn't been so cocky and _stupid, freakin'_ drunk."

Bulma, conceding the point, gave a shrug. "Well...name your price Slugger."

Yamcha opened his mouth but he had no answer. He knew what he wanted at first, but in light of his team's victory it now seemed unimportant.

"You know what? Forget it. It doesn't matter," he mumbled before sticking his hands in his pockets. He turned on his heels to go.

"I'm sorry Yamcha."

He stopped and turned back around to face her. "Huh, why?"

The determination in her blue eyes nailed him to the spot.

"Because I shouldn't have broken up with you the way I did all those years ago," she replied.

Yamcha didn't know what to think. _Talk about water under the bridge, why bring it up now?_

"Um--Bulma, that was a _reeeeally_ long time ago. I'm over it."

"Are you? Because I'm not. It still hurts a little." She looked down at her ruined lawn for a moment.

Yamcha was stunned. "It does?"

"Yes you dork!" She cried out in frustration. "Don't you see? I loved you for half of my adult life Yamcha, and maybe a tiny part of me still does."

"Really?"

Ninety-five percent of him couldn't give a crap about the reasons they broke up, but the other five percent? It nagged at him, like a jock itch at formal wedding. Ain't no way he was going to scratch, except...

"Then why did you dump me?" He asked.

"Yamcha, why didn't you ask me that way back then?" She asked back, in exasperation.

When he didn't answer she continued, "I said a lot of bad things about you to a lot of people and some of it was true. But I did bad things too, and you never said a word to anyone. ARG! It pissed me off so much."

"Pissed _you_ off? Why?" He asked, confused. "Shouldn't I have been the unhappy one?"

"Yes--you should have! But who could tell? You gave up so easily! Anytime anyone asked about us, you just...shrugged."

Bulma kneaded the temples of her forehead with her finger tips before continuing. "Kami, I had someone else's baby and you were like, 'it's not mine, (shrug)!"

The accusation in her eyes forced him to look away from her.

"You made it seem like what we had wasn't worth fighting for and it _was_ worth it Yamcha…it was." She insisted a little sadly.

He was going to protest, _it's always my fault isn't it? Even after all these years... _

But maybe she was right--training for the androids, his death, his baseball career, money. _Pride_! They were just the excuses he used to avoid committing to the most important person in his life.

Maybe he owed her an apology too.

"I'm sorry too Bulma, when I finally realized what I lost, it was too late." He cast a meaningful glance at Trunks and Vegeta.

He knew what it was that he had been feeling today. It wasn't melancholy, it was regret. Regret for not saying what was in his heart, for not taking chances, and for not fighting for their love.

So here they were, many years later saying and doing what should have been done a long time ago. The apologies were beyond too late to save their love. Were they too late for their friendship?

Yamcha looked at Bulma's destroyed lawn and decided it was a good stand in for their broken relationship...

_Okay maybe not. No need to torture a metaphor that way._

Still, his throat tightened a little when he asked, "How did you know what I really wanted to hear? I didn't even know myself until just now."

"Because I know what day it is today, don't you?"

"No," he shook his head. _Where is she going with this?_

"I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with 'Make up,' which is what we didn't do that day."

It took him a second, but he got the clue. "That was this day? Oh Kami, no way!"

_Leave it to Bulma to remember the exact date of the break-up,_ he thought.

After all this time, they finally managed to clear some of the air between them. Where would this leave them in the long run? It wasn't like he was going to start hanging out with her and Vegeta. Maybe though, they could be at these get-togethers and not snipe at one another.

That would be cool.

Also, he didn't hate Vegeta quite so much anymore.

Yamcha noticed the sun was setting and he was getting hungry. He took in a deep breath and decided this wasn't so bad a Sunday afternoon.

_Huh, Sunday. Today is Sunday._

"Hey Bulma, it was Sunday right? We broke up on a Sunday didn't we?" Yamcha added, trying to one-up her in the memory department. The two of them began walking towards the picnic area.

"Yep. Ten years ago this day," she replied, gingerly hopping over one of the many potholes of her once immaculate lawn.

"Huh. It's no wonder I feel like crap. Gee, thanks for reminding me Bulma."

She playfully kicked his rear end before replying, "No problem Slugger."

_The end._

_

* * *

_

_Authors Notes:_

_A particular scene in this fic (starring Eighteen's inhumanly perky … you know…) is an 'homage' to a scene from the movie_ _"Creator" directed by Ivan Passer and starring Peter_ _O'Toole and Mariel Hemingway._

_The title "Any Given Sunday" is taken from a movie of the same name, directed by Oliver Stone_, _starring Al Pacino and a cast of thousands._

_Finally, sorry for the long-ass wait. Weird things happen to stories when you write the beginning and ending together and the middle part separately. The pieces didn't quite fit for me no matter how I tried rewriting. How did I resolve things? I didn't. I just decided it was time to publish the rest of it. Hopefully, it's not too weird for y'all._

_Anyway, thanks for reading. _

_Love, elektralyte_


End file.
